1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a 1-phenyltriazole compound and an insecticide containing it as an active ingredient.
2. Discussion of Background
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,038,405 and 4,097,599 disclose that triazole derivatives having a phenyl group at the 1-position and a trifluoromethyl group at the 3-position can be used as active ingredients of insecticides or miticides. Further, Belgian Patent Nos. 824,737 and 828,162 disclose that triazole compounds having a phenyl group at the 1-position and an organic phosphate residue at the 3-position are effective as insecticides, miticides and nematocides. Furthermore, European Patent Application No. EP 208321-A discloses that triazole derivatives having a substituted or unsubstituted phenyl group at the 1-position and a substituted or unsubstituted phenyl group at the 3-position are effective as insecticides or miticides.
However, the insecticidal activities of these compounds are not necessarily adequate.